You Will be Mine And Your Lover Will Die
by furysflame666
Summary: It had attacked her when she didn't think it could. It pursued her when she didn't think it would. And now it is after the only thing she ever held dear.
1. Chapter 1

"Monster!!" 

Such a blood-filled gurgle was muffled by the creature's hold on her throat.

Trembling with pure fury, the girl tensed her worked muscles against the _thing_ attached to her. She struck the side of its head, the shoulders, anything she could imagine that would do damage, but to no success. For her efforts, she was gripped around the temples and her head was knocked into the ground.

An ambush had defeated the young martial artist, as this creature had leaped upon and pinned her effectively to the dirt; a hand clasped around her arm and the other now on her face.

She had simply been returning to her home- not a long walk in the least- in the disappearing daylight. Indeed, she could still see the last fiery wisps of the sun on the horizon as the day died out.

Then how did this creature attack her?

It had been safe! Her senses screamed. Not even dark and there was quite a clear path to her house!

It didn't make sense, but the girl did not care at this moment, and her only desire was for her to be rid of the beast.

She could feel her very life force being pulled from her as it drank from the wound he had made on her neck. Extreme exhaustion and grief was overpowering and without relent. Endless, it seemed, as the beast sucked all the more fiercely.

And then, without seeming cause, the thing tore its fang teeth from her neck brutally tearing the unprotected skin. By then however, the girl's agony was so intense that she did not even have the strength to issue a sound of pain.

As the fiend lifted itself up from the incapacitated child, she could see very clearly that this was no mere animal or demon. Though, she had already been aware of what attacked her.

A self-proclaimed hunter of Blood: a vampire.

It was in the guise of a man, fierce and animalistic though the disguise might have been.

Porcelain perfection was this vampire, with glassy, almost luminescent silver orbs. An exaggerated, whip-like pupil sat in the midst of that eye; more like a feline than any of men. And such a face. Angular but full, it was Adonis on earth, quite simply. Not a drop of the red liquid upon his face, even on the glittering fangs that had gone into her like a serpent's. The coming night was reflected upon his hair, which was cropped short and had a flare that showed its movement.

How purely she hated that beast.

With some fraction of her strength she climbed to her feet. The creature remained in a half-crouch, becoming as a gargoyle, simply staring. Not even the slightest emotion was on his face.

Her body shivered as she continued to step backward slowly away from him. Never were there purer feelings of helplessness and dread.

But then the beast wasn't there anymore.

There was not even a moment to completely register that fact, before he appeared, wrapping her from behind in a malevolent embrace. Skillfully in that moment he had slipped his hand under her arm to grab her opposite shoulder and used his other hand to hold to her neck; first two fingers on the side of the face, and two nails sitting dangerously on her undefended throat.

"Why do you think you can leave?" he spoke menacingly in a voice that was more of a hiss than a melody. With his nails he began to dig into her neck.

She bit back her pain and defied him bravely, "I won't die by your hand! My life is not yours to have!!"

The girl brought her hands up to where he was harming her and grabbed his fingers. In a quick, severe motion she pulled them backwards, making him tear them away from her face. She continued to pull as she brought her head into the beast's face violently.

He was forced to release her as he grabbed at his now bloodied features. His nose looked slightly deformed as the girl turned to face him.

But somehow, in some way, it began to reshape itself right before the girl's eyes.

A look of horror came over the child as she turned and ran desperately. Perhaps if she could just get to where she had come from, the friend she had just previously left. . .

It was no use, however, as she saw the creature adjacent to her in her flight.

"Do you still continue to resist? It is _useless!_" he yelled, and vanished once more.

The girl could hardly look before her as she nearly ran into him.

Her masterfully honed reflexes acted prior to her registering what was happening as she changed courses and dove to the side to avoid him. The creature seemed surprised, for as she lifted herself from the roll, she heard to pursuit.

On she ran without the slightest thought of looking back. Her companion's home was before her in an instant, and she barreled through the door and locked it behind her.

The mother of the friend was in the kitchen and ran to see what happened. She stayed silent, for it was the unfortunate fact that they did not share the same language.

"Desculpa." She huffed, out of breath. It was some of the few words she could say in the woman's tongue. Quickly she stepped into her friend's room.

This girl she knew was not of the North, but of the Southern part of the Americas. Coming to the States just a handful of years previous, her English wasn't flawless, but enough to be an incredibly trustworthy companion to the girl that entered her room.

The child that had just escaped death all but collapsed in the girl's arms. Her friend's face twisted in concern and her eyes watered with threatening tears.

"What happened to you!" she demanded, attempting to place the victim on her bed but lacked the proper strength to do it effectively.

"Don't let it in here-!" the girl replied as she fell upon the covers. She was weak and fading fast into unconsciousness. With all her remaining strength she fought it back, "Please…! Don't let me go!" A great amount of effort was put forth to keep her eyes open. She reached for her friend.

Without hesitation the companion embraced her, shedding tears for what she did not understand.

"I won't ever!" she assured, shivering from fear for the drained girl.

"Don't…" she couldn't stay awake any longer. Whatever happened was unknown to her as he eyes closed, engulfing the girl in a deathlike sleep for God knows how long.

But her episode was far from complete.


	2. Chapter 2

A mere handful of hours separated her from her tragedy.

She awoke groggily in the same place she had been. A quick turn of her head brought her to the friend she had confided in when she could not trust her own home.

That brought a thought to her mind: why hadn't she gone to her house if it was so close; in sight, even? Did she think she'd be safer with her? Probably not, but…

Her movement brought the eyes of her companion down upon her. The girl rushed to her side, falling to her knees beside her.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up." She sighed, gripping her friend's hand with strength.

"How long has it been?" the weary child questioned, disregarding for now the other girl's worry.

"No, why aren't you listening to me?!" the girl's friend pressed, standing up, "Do you think I like having no idea what's going on? You know why you're not in the hospital right now? Because I can't get my parents to understand what's happening!"

"Relax, I'm fine. I promise."

Despite that, the angry companion proceeded to hold fast to the one she cared so much for. That child returned the affection, for in her heart, she knew she was terrified. She apologized and discovered that only a few hours had passed since she had fallen onto the bed, and, thank God, no disturbances had been known since.

Still, the wounded girl could not find rest. She knew the beast that had attacked would not give up so easily as to be vanquished when she ran into the house. Either he was waiting for her to leave or—

A cold chill ran through her entire being.

She thrust herself out of the bed and out of the companion's arms, effectively striking her accidentally. Though there was no time for apologies as she whipped her head to face every corner of the room, particularly the window just opposite her.

And then she saw it move.

Somehow, it slid open, letting the cool night air flow through. She could see her friend shiver, both with fear and genuine discomfort. The girl, on the other hand, fell into a fighting stance.

However, just as before, the girl could not even see such a spectre dash into the room.

Indeed, all she viewed was her friend falling from a quick blow to the head, yet not the perpetrator. Before the wounded child could call out for her, the vampire was upon her.

He thrust his hand upon her lips and stifled the shout. His other arm gripped the muscle in between her neck and shoulder.

"Leave quietly, and perhaps I shall let her-" the man began, or tried to.

For the martial artist was already moving.

Before the vampire could truly believe the possibility, the girl rushed her hand up and plunged her first two fingers into his right eye. Just as quickly, she ripped them out and as he released her, ran and threw herself atop the fallen comrade protectively.

It took more than a few moments for the creature to recover. He yelled and clutched the bloodied spot, staggering back a few steps, stunned.

Angrily he whipped to the child, now petrified but holding her friend in a death-grip.

"You will not take either one of us with you, demon!" she protested, "Leave us be and go back to the hell-hole you came from!!"

He released his face, giving the girl a clear view of what she had done.

Pulsing, gory and a horror of a sight was the beast's eye now. She worked hard to suppress a gasp. But that wasn't the truly terrifying element of it.

He started laughing, maliciously and loudly so.

"I knew it, but could not think it to be true." He smiled, showing no intent to leap upon her yet, "Isn't it a pleasure?

"This girl who you fight so desperately to guard," he continued, smirking, "is not a companion at all, but your lover!"

The martial artist gritted her teeth.

"I can be nothing but correct, can I?" he taunted, knowing the truth though the girl had yet to confirm it.

She glared at the man. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his eye healing, just as his nose had when she hit it before. The child hissed back, "Vile…" Yet was stopped as he reappeared kneeling down near her, grasping the top of her head. Flinching, she rushed down and gripped her unconscious companion closer.

All this filled the creature's belly with glee.

"There are two choices I can give you." He cooed melodically, "Either you come with me, which I'd much rather prefer, or," Suddenly he reared up and kicked her brutally in the head. She weakened in his grasp, but miraculously did not faint- "You can _die_ here, as I originally planned."

"Bastard-!" Her own words were hoarse as she grew dizzy from the strike. She wavered and fell limp upon her friend.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed gaily to the unconscious girl, but was truly speaking to himself, "I knew you would understand me."

With that, he scooped up the rag doll of a girl into his arms. He looked down, seeing her lover, as he had just discovered, lying as the one he had sought after just was. Countless thoughts flew through his mind, whether to leave her or not.

Then he figured to himself, "I could enjoy this." And without an effort, picked the other girl up as well, and before any normal human could have realized, was gone into the windy night.


	3. Chapter 3

There was warmth. She could feel it.

It was the second time in such a short span that she had awoken hazily from a deep sleep.

Her head drooped in her weakness, and she could feel the bruises from the multiple blows she had sustained. Luckily, it was quiet; no noise could cause her forehead to ache yet.

However, there was something more pressing that was an issue.

Her hands, they were bound at the wrists with heavy metal, most likely iron chains behind her back. And her head had sat there not because of her own strength keeping it up, but because a bind of the same element as her arms was holding it up.

When she gained the strength, she peered about the chamber she was in. Apparently she had been chained to the flank of a sturdy red-brick fireplace, limiting her vision to only that half of the room she could see. But what she viewed was marvelous.

An antique style room, quite vampire-esque was before her. Not only was the place large and full of fancy furniture but the soft light from the fire completed the mood. About the room she found what seemed to be hand-carved chairs encircling a table, and a desk to a far corner. Perhaps this was a sitting room, or a study?

The door was far from her, not as if she could reach it, and was dwarfed by the high ceiling and pastel colors from the wallpaper. Shelves and shelves of books were opposite her, and as she looked she found near her a plush love seat and a couch of the same essence, and a person was upon it, unconscious, brown hair tousled about their face.

And that person was her love.

"Luísa!" she called out in distress, yanking at her bindings despite not being able to sever them, "Wake up! Luísa!"

The girl pulled and pulled upon her chains but could not get any closer to the one she loved. Sheer hopelessness filled her, but she did not desist, and kept calling out to the sleeping girl valiantly.

At last, Luísa- as the martial artist called her- stirred, and moaned in discomfort and bleariness. She rubbed her eyes and face to shake the "siesta" from her, and suddenly realized where she was, or rather, her lack of knowing where she resided now.

The bound girl physically relaxed and breathed a mental sigh of relief. As she did this her love saw her and came immediately to her in haste. She pushed the girl's head down to view her situation and saw it was meaningless to fight the iron, and settled to embrace the girl.

"How is this happening? _Why _is this happening?" her words were spoken full of anger and frustration. There were no tears, though. It was no time for tears.

"I don't know, and it's not important right now," The chained child replied to her, she let her head drop as far as her collar could allow, "Just don't cry, alright? I'm here; it'll be okay. Just don't cry or you'll make me too."

That moment the child looked up to the one holding her, showing the water threatening to come out from her. She was fighting boldly to hold them back.

In truth, she was just as frightened as Luísa was. Perhaps even more so; it wouldn't surprise her. From an impossible situation to another, it had led them here, and she had no idea whether or not these would be the last few words she shared wither her love.

A horrible shiver was sent through her then, one so intense Luísa easily felt it. She held on to her tighter but it only made the creeping despair more painful.

Would these truly be her last words to her? Did she even realize it? Most assuredly yes, but her love was taking it far better than she was.

Reason number one why she loved Luísa so dearly: she was there when the gallant fighter felt her weakness.

The warmth from the fireplace and her love's arms calmed her then, and sent her thoughts into stability once more. Either she would think logically or drown in panic before anything even happened.

Why would the beast bring them here if he planned to kill them swiftly? It would be a waste of effort, unless the creature was a fool, which the girl greatly doubted.

The next best deduction she could make was that, as all clichéd vampire tales penned, he would toy with them until they were of no use to him anymore, either as a constant supply of his dear lifeblood or sexually. But quickly she pushed such an idea out of her thoughts.

Surely they would not fall at the hands of the bloodsucker. Surely he could get a better pair of whores on any side street of New York or any other large city. Surely there was a less trivial and dreadful purpose for them than that.

The girl would never know simply pondering.

So, as she rested there, being embraced by her lover, she listened intently to what was outside of that door that kept them there. It was locked, of course, and she wouldn't let Luísa try to escape on her own, for she would certainly be slaughtered or imprisoned more rapidly than she would if she was with the marital artist.

And then she heard the footsteps.

Luísa most assuredly heard them as well. They were quite deliberate as the girl knew the creature could be as silent as he pleased. The steps were made to strike fear into their beings, which would have, save for they had each other.

Before he entered the chamber, the bound girl whispered, "Stay strong, and don't let it see your—"

"Fear?" The girl heard as the creature whipped open the door rudely, it shutting itself almost magically as he stepped within, "Don't be so predictable, it's so trite when I hear the same thoughts over and over again. A trifle boring, wouldn't you say, Luísa?"

She felt her love tense as he uttered her name.

The girl hated him at that moment for making her feel such a way. If she was able to, she would comfort her and then go for his throat.

"Would you?" he prodded, walking forward to them still. Easily he looked down upon them, "Or would you be too stricken with _fear_ to assist your lover?"

As if to test that, he shoved Luísa away, making her fall to the wooden floor beside him and crouched down to meet the bound child.

"You asswi-" she grunted as she lunged forward at him, but both the chains and the creature stopped her. He, at the time she jumped for him, snatched her head at the temples, and held her fast. It stunned the child long enough for him to heave her back into the bricks, her head effectively slapping up against the stone, making her vision go askew.

The contact made her lungs rush out whatever air they had in them and had her gasp and spit up.

Already her love was upon him, trying to get him to release the child, but without an effort forced her back with his free limb and laid her low.

The girl saw Luísa fall again and flinched, as if she could feel her pain. For her own good, the girl shouted, "Stay back! Don't interfere. I don't want you hurt-! Please…"

So much conflict was within the girl now that she thought she would surely burst. He saw this easily.

"My dear Arin," he sighed sweetly, as he saw her surprise, "You do not think I can read your thoughts? They are easier than most, I must say. Even hers," He gestured to Luísa, "Are locked compared to your own.

"Now, my love," he continued, placing a chilly hand upon her cheek, "don't fret. 'I'm here; it'll be alright.'"

With fury she realized he was quoting her private words to Luísa. And without hesitation she took the only action she could: she bit down upon the hand that rested on her face, so fiercely, it drew bright red blood.

There was no more than a slight wince in the eyes of the vampire. No surprise, even. In fact, he smiled. Arin's lover looked on anxiously, unable to help her at all.

"Oh? So you want a taste of an Immortal's soul, eh? Impish girl!"

Swiftly he drove the side of his hand into the mouth of the bound girl, her struggling during every moment.

She felt the blood, and it burned horribly. Just like an acid, it was so foul, that she felt as if her insides would be turned out in an instant.

"Do you see now, my love?" he whispered, not removing his hand still, "This mixture burns my very essence. But don't worry, there is a cure."

Just as quickly as he had inserted his fingers, he took them out and savored her suffering and agony. She went slightly limp, almost where she could not hold herself steady any longer.

"You don't know why we vampires drink your life force, do you?" he questioned, stepping back and lifting himself up from his crouch, "It is not only delicious and orgasmic in its potency," he looked to Luísa, "It is relief from this curséd blood, the substance that plaques and tortures all of the creatures you call Blood Drinkers.

"And as you can see," he stepped towards the girl's love menacingly, "my blood has started to burn once more."

"No…" Arin protested softly, dazed. Then, the full impact of what was to happen struck her. "_NO!!"_


	4. Chapter 4

"We are not consumed by thirst alone, foolish dear." The demon said to Arin as he appeared in front of her lover and snatched her by the throat. He lifted her to the point she could barely touch the wooden floor, he was so much larger, "The poison in our blood forces us to search for an easy end; we throw ourselves upon our own funeral pyres to escape the pain!"

"_Let her go!!_" Arin roared, tearing and leaping at the vampire though she could go nowhere in her bound state, "_Luísa!" _

Indeed, her love struggled and attempted to free herself from the choking grasp of him, but it was useless against the immortal creature. He looked to his prey triumphantly.

"If you are lucky, then I will pull back before you die. Unfortunately though, I am not feeling compassionate tonight."

Desperately but in a futile effort Arin raved and screamed the name of the girl, pulling at the chains though her small mortal strength could never shatter them. Her legs pushed at the ground and scratched at it, seeking to lift herself from the ground, but that too, failed. However, one of her feet contacted the bookcase beside the fireplace and knocked down an entire row of old volumes, them crashing down upon the floor adjacent to her.

Somehow, it caught the attention of the vampire, and he looked to Arin. What he saw was nothing short of astonishing, and he stopped his pursuit of Luísa to view it.

A torn and simply crazed girl was fighting the very forces of the Earth, it seemed. Her eyes, which had once been a very calming forest of greens, were now red rimmed and dilated with fury and hate. The bound fists were ripped and bloody at the wrists from jerking at the chains. Hot, angry tears cut streaks down her face as she struggled still though he had desisted from harming Luísa. She looked so rabid that if she began to foam at the lips, the creature would not be shocked.

"Put her down and don't touch her again, bastard child out of Hell! _I'll kill you!!_ I'll kill you and stamp on your ashes in the dust! Damn the day you walked upon the Earth!"

He remained silent as she raged on.

"If you want your blood, get it elsewhere." She ordered, stopped struggling, and merely glared at him venomously, "You will leave Luísa and I out of your plans!"

"Don't you mean, 'Take my blood if you want it, just spare her'? It's oh, so very common to hear." he taunted, but his face was as dark as his adversary's.

"You will get _neither_! If you take anything from her you will _die_, I promise you that."

She shook her head, attempting to relieve herself of her tears, and continued to look upon him. Once more, she tried pulling at the chains though the blood had run past down to her elbow already. Then it happened.

The man dropped Luísa to the ground.

She lay there, shivering from nearly being fed upon, and as if waking from a dream, ran to the bound girl and threw her arms around her.

"Arin, I was so afraid!" Her whole frame shook with sobs. And her partner matched such movements as well, "I love you so much."

"It's alright, it's alright. Please, stop crying." she comforted. Such compassionate words were a drastic change from what the vampire was accustomed to. "I love you, and I won't let you go. Not ever."

He watched the two girls closely. It surprised him that even in the most hellish of situations their passions held strong. But he had no time for such love; he stepped forward to them.

With a force similar to that which opened the window to Luísa's room an unknown amount of time ago, he mentally crushed the chains binding Arin into chunks. The girl collapsed into her love's arms in exhaustion.

The man continued to grow nearer to them, watched how Luísa protectively enclosed the child in her arms, and stared back at him with abhorrence.

"Let us go. You won't have either of us." She said with an icy, brave tone.

"Such strength…" he said, crouching down to face the girl. He lifted his hand to strike her, and she flinched as he stopped, losing heart before he made contact with her face. The man swiftly stood up and began to walk away, "I have no patience for. Here."

He threw beside him a white cloth, what seemed to be an expensive, embroidered handkerchief.

"For the blood. I don't want my prey rank and vile.

"And my dear," he said darkly though the words could have been loving without an effort, "Enjoy your rest. It will be the last you will _ever_ get here."

The door whipped open as he neared it, and shut behind the man as he left the room.

Luísa took more than a few moments to lift and carry Arin to the couch where she had originally been found. She was breathing heavily and slipping in and out of sleep.

With her courage seeming endless and never the more needed, she retrieved the cloth that _diabo_ had left behind and began to clean the wounds of her warrior. Again and again she spoke her name, to help her to regain consciousness.

"It's fine." Arin spoke at last, wincing at the open cuts she still had upon her limbs, "You don't need to do that."

She began to pull her hand away when Luísa yanked it back and continued to assist.

"Don't think I'm useless here. I can still do some part." she assured, looking back to the girl.

Arin smiled weakly and sighed. The expression left quicker than she wanted it to.

"This isn't the end. He'll come again." She sat up on the couch and the girl opposite rose from the floor to meet her.

"And don't think I'm stupid, either. Of course I know that; we're breaking out before that happens."


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you say..?" Arin sat puzzled upon the couch as her lover wrapped her hands around her head.

"Where's your warrior spirit? Are you afraid?" she asked plainly, and began to wipe the girl's hair clean of blood.

It had cracked and crusted with time, the liquid. Some of it was still on the side of Arin's face, and Luísa swept it as well. Only a slight wince came from the girl as this happened.

"No, but I never thought that you would be the one saying such things." She replied, allowing herself to be helped, "But how far could we really get?"

"How long do you think we'll last if we wait here?" Luísa looked into the girl's eyes, "And I can't keep cleaning you up with but one napkin."

Despite their situation, Arin laughed quietly at her love's words. Then, she took the angel's hand.

"He spared me because you were there. You know, that night where he took us both? Right then I gave my life to you, and I don't intend to waste it in a bloodsucking tick's hands! We're getting out, together." Arin's eyes were flared and full of life, the burning fire brilliantly reflecting into her orbs.

Luísa smiled, and pulled the child up and embraced her tightly. The warmth was shared for but a moment and then she continued to lead to the exit of the room, refusing to show her face to Arin.

"Stop saying things like that," she pleaded, grinning to herself, "You're going to make me cry."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Arin joked, pulling ahead of the other girl and going to the door.

"Bitch!" her love laughed, and joined her in opening the path to freedom.

Why was the door unlocked? They could only guess.

As they took their steps into the hallway, they began to see how much of a voyage this would be. The corridor was long and dark, and neither of them could see the other side. Darkness seemed to be consuming everything but a couple steps forward.

Arin led the way, holding tight onto her love's hand. It was precaution just as much as reassurance; seperation surely meant death here.

A multitude of doors and chambers were passed, for it seemed their room had been specially chosen to be at the very end of the hallway.

Somehow, after a dozen minutes of walking, it seemed, they reached a grand staircase equally as dark and shadowed as the corridor had been. It led into a grand hall, that much was clear, but the details of such a room would not be discovered unless they ventured down into it.

"Why do all vampires have to live in the same damn kind of dreary castles? I can't see two feet in front of me." Arin huffed as she attempted to start down the staircase. Strangely, her love did not follow.

"What's wrong?" the girl's voice turned husky and serious in the next moment, and she put her fists up by instinct.

Luísa's face was a pure horror; six shades of color must have been shed from it as she willed a finger to point, Arin following it without delay.

What she viewed caused the same form of shock.

"It's not possible…" Luísa practically squeaked.

"Apparently it is." Arin grinded her teeth in hate.

The girl's love had always been a source of rationalization and logic. Often times she had chastised Arin for her imaginative plans and ideas and spread light unto the material world for her. But the sight of a floating man terrified Luísa.

It almost seemed as if gravity did not apply to the creature. Simply standing, like the Savior on water, staring down at His unbelieving followers. Yet the man did not gain any such kindness.

"Bastard!" Arin called out in a elongated yell as she attempted to run back up the stairs to protect her love. The darkness was thick and it made her stumble and knock her knees upon the wood.

Already the man was moving, though in no apparent hurry. He walked through the air to the banister and nimbly stepped upon it like a tightrope acrobat. With unexpressive eyes he gazed upon Luísa, seemingly digging into her very soul. She did not stir from his watch, even when Arin practically barreled into her, gripping tightly her shoulders.

"Do you enjoy this place?" the man almost sighed, seeming more like a puppet than a man of any form, "Do you enjoy it here?"

Such a horrific expression crossed Luísa's features. Still, she did not look anywhere but to the face of the vampire. Arin wondered what was the cause of this with boiling blood. Was it a spell? An enchantment?

Suddenly, the creature hopped from the banister with practiced ease, not leaving the face of the girl for a moment. He walked towards the pair.

"I modeled it from _your_ perception of us. This castle, the shadows, even your lover's chains were all from _your_ thoughts." He said, matter-of-factly.

Arin tensed at the last statement. However she had no time to wonder as he moved closer by the second.

"What have you done…?" she mused quietly with clenched fists. Her anger was not secretive in the least. At once, she rushed him, trying to get a punch in on him, but was snatched by the iron collar that still was not removed and lifted clear from the ground. "What-!" the girl choked out as she gripped the binding with her hands to keep herself from suffocating.

She did not even remember she had such a chain attached to her still. Indeed, she thought, did he conjure this from the air, with his unknown abilities that she had yet to fully grasp?

"You are so easily provoked, love." He taunted, releasing his gaze from Luísa to her. Such a smirk he had on then! "You are starting to bore me. Must I start teasing Luísa with you now? Perhaps she will provide better entertainment."

"You-!" Arin could not say more, for her throat was being pushed upon and each word was labored.

Luísa seemed to snap back to reality at that moment. Just as quickly, she went running to her love. The man anticipated this, of course, and kept the girl back by seizing her shoulder with a firm grip.

"Then again," the man continued, "_you_ seem to act similarly as well. I was sure I could get better amusement from the two of you."

Just then, a proverbial light snapped on inside the vampire's consciousness. He smiled all the more widely.

Abruptly he shoved the girl back and walked to the stair's banister again. Again he jumped upon it and walked into the open air. Down he hung Arin, as if offering her as a sacrifice to the Abyss below.

"_No!_" Luísa protested with a cry, running to the railing and holding out a hand to her suffering love. Below the man she could hear her compainion cough hoarsely as she struggled.

If he dropped her, how far down was the waiting ground? Surely Arin could not survive such a fall, no matter how powerful of a fighter she might have been. Her bones would be crushed and her organs punctured before Luísa could even reach her below. And what would the fiend do to her after?

The man brought her from her musings with a simple question, "Do you wish for her to live, pretty one?"

Luísa snapped her head to meet his face. Such a toxic glare could not be surpassed at that moment! She allowed her silence to speak for her. Unfortunately, he would not take such a reply.

He jerked the chain that had astoundingly elongated, causing Arin tremendous amounts of pain, as shown by her loud gagging she could not attempt to suppress.

"Give her back!" Luísa finally screamed, "Please-!"

"Ah, so you care." He mocked, pulling the chain up to him and grasping the now exhausted and quite still Arin in a malicious embrace, "Do you want her back?"

"Anything." The girl assured, "Anything you want from me is yours, just give her back. I beg you."

"No…" Arin gasped, "Don't make such a promise..!"

"Oh? And when just before your loved chastised me for making such a cliched response." He said, disregarding the one he held completely. With an unrelenting gaze he looked into the eyes of the one gripping the railing, "What I want is simple. Make love for me, the both of you; here and now."


	6. Chapter 6

Luísa sat in shock. It was all she could muster.

"No…" Arin still wheezed from recently being release from her hanging. She lay against the man's chest in helplessness.

With the care of a saint, the vampire walked across the air once again with the girl sprawled in his arms. She could not even begin to find the strength to move against him. Her gaze was unfocused and blank, and her chest heaved for air continuously. Quite swiftly however, unbeknownst to the man, she was regaining her power, and waiting for the correct moment.

Onto the carpeted boards he landed, just before Luísa. She recoiled and stepped back shakily.

"_Meu__ Deus_…!" she almost screamed. Panic was covering her entire form.

At once, the man let Arin's feet touch the ground, and released her. As soon as she did though, she whipped around and attempted to strike him in the face with a clenched fist. Without an effort, the strike was his, and her arm was twisted to her back, taming her immediately. She made a slight sound of pain involuntarily and cursed under her gasping breath.

"You'll make plenty of those sounds for me later, won't you, Arin?" he purred, behind her head suddenly. She could feel the heat of his body close to her.

The girl tried to kick him from behind but it was to no avail. He was more than ready and even beginning to tire of the resistance. Ever so slightly, he pulled up on her arm, which silenced and paralyzed her again.

In a flurry that the vampire could not see, Luísa was upon him, scratching and punching as best she could. A nail ripped at his cheekbone, drawing a line of blood, and a palm to the face shocked more than stunned him.

However, rather than cast his fury upon her, he used her love as an advantage. One quick jolt upwards drew a loud, anguished yell from Arin; she could almost hear the crack of her arm. The helpless girl's hand unclenched and lost feeling in his grip, and she nearly collapsed from the pain.

It froze the attacking girl cold.

"Do not go back on your promise, love," He warned Luísa dangerously. Once more, he pulled on Arin's arm, causing a similar yet not as powerful cry to come from her. Her eyes were clenched and teeth were gritted, yet her love could nearly see the tears threatening to flow from agony, "Or you will both suffer. Now come, we have much to do."

He began to walk, causing Arin to stumble before him, still in the death-grip. Her legs would almost not obey the command to move, making the vampire shove her along more than once.

But the other girl did not, could not, move.

"I will break her body if you delay any more," the vampire threatened angrily, increasing the pressure of his grip on her love, "Now, _go!_"

One struggled step after the next she began, for fear of her lover. He snatched her abruptly with his free arm and continued quickly along the corridor. But something was wrong.

The walls were _moving_.

No, Luísa argued within herself, it wasn't that. They weren't moving, but _changing_. Structure, color, even the dimensions! How was it possible?

The man read her thought easily as he stopped at one blank point against the wall, "Things, you'll find, are _much_ different here then in your world." He informed, and then all at once, he threw them both at the transforming landscape.

Instead of crashing against it as logic would conclude, completely through it they went, falling to the planks in the chamber beyond.

Even before the man walked through, he could hear their chatter and skittering. As he finally did sift through the barrier, he was assaulted with the girl he had just only moments previous released. A strike to the groin which and an elbow to the face amazingly hit their marks, but it did not discourage the vampire from casting her back to the wooden floor with a whipping arm.

Luísa called her love's name and embraced her protectively as Arin tried to stand again.

"Stop! It's no use!" she screamed, keeping her arms about the girl as best she could.

"I don't care!!" Enraged words and a strong shove released her from Luísa, and she stood again.

All the while, the man stood quiet- blood dripping from a quickly healing nose, and a distinct throbbing in his lower regions- and watched closely. Before he could form any true thoughts, Arin was upon him again.

A feigned punch to the stomach goaded him to guard it as she changed her course midway to shove the heel of her palm into his neck. No pain was kept from his expression as he stepped back and snatched her wrist. Before he could twist it, though, she roundhouse kicked him in his right side. To reconcile, he was able to catch it before she could set it down; however, she did him one better. With him holding two of her limbs, she used his body as support, leaped up and kicked him with a sweeping strike to the side of the face.

Completely dumbfounded, bruised and bloody, the man released her to clutch his head. The girl, in her weakened and exhausted state, could not help falling ungracefully to the ground, once again, only being able to protect her head from hitting the wood. From there, sprawled on the floor, her love came to her.

"That was amazing." She placed the girl's head on her lap and protected it with her arms, "You're unbelievable."

"If I was," Arin panted, "he would have never been able to get us here. Let me up!"

"No!" Luísa resisted, holding her down. Surprisingly, the girl saw her love's distress and stayed with her, "You'll get killed; please don't go."

Arin reached up to her lover's face. Gently, she touched it, and said, "I won't ever leave you, Luísa. I'll come back. I have something to fight for, now let me—"

She could never finish her words.

With renewed vigor, the man yanked Arin by her ankle away from her love. And with all his strength, he swept down onto the girl, placing his knee adjacent to her right hip, his hand keeping arm down to the wood and the other hand closed tightly on her thigh. He leaned over her menacingly

"Bitch…" he grunted, "you will pay _dearly_ for your resistance."

"Arin!" the girl yelled and tried to run to assist her love. He stopped her without effort.

Around Arin's throat, he clenched the hand that had been holding her thigh. She choked against it but was unable to lift her limbs to stop the grip.

"Come one step closer, whore, and see what happens to her." His strength around Arin increased all the more, causing sounds of suffering to come forth from her, "_This is what happens when you resist the Undead!_"

And then, all at once, he tore at her clothes and plunged his teeth into her revealed stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Arin felt no pain. She looked down to see the cause.

The man had not truly done what she believed a vampire would; he merely sat his lips upon her exposed flesh, not moving. Though, Arin felt no more comfortable either way. Luísa, not knowing what had happened, stayed statuesque still from his previous attack. She shivered badly.

Then, he stood; tugging her and whatever the girl had left of her shirt up with him, and motioned to someone unseen. Several shadows flew from the corners of the room came to his side. From Luísa's view, she could see clearly; they were women, four of them, and they closed around her love eagerly.

Before she could step in to help Arin, one was behind her quickly. The woman slid her arms under hers and dragged her backwards, against Luísa's desires. In resistance, the girl almost screamed but thought against it. What would be the use save amusement for the evil _diabo_? However, she struggled and kicked with all she could must, as Arin would have done had she the energy.

Arin was more in exhaustion than infuriated. Shock ran through her system of almost being a meal again. Did she truly fear it that intensely?

Quite abruptly, before either of the girls could contemplate such a truth, they were discarded onto the elaborate bed while the women escaped off into the corners of the room, perhaps waiting for their master's next command.

And the man ambled over to the foot of the construct and stared them down, though Luísa was the only one returning a look of hatred. Arin was again attempting to rise and strike at him. But she could not find the strength.

"Will you forget your promise, love?" he asked, kind in tone but strongly demanding.

"I won't only if you do not harm us any more," she replied with incredible reserve, "And if you release us."

"Such a useless request as the latter will not even be taken into consideration." The man sneered, walking to the left, and finding a seat in a plush armchair near the hearth. He somehow made it move with his mind to turn and face them as he sat, "But the second? Only your foolish love can decide that."

"Luísa, are you stupid?" her love prodded harshly, "Why do you negotiate with a beast such as that! He weaves evil and mistruths; he will not keep his word on anything you request! Why would he? We are at _his_ mercy."

"Of course I know that," she whispered tenderly in a soft voice, "but what else am I supposed to do to save you?"

"You don't need to do anything; I should be able to protect you!" Arin choked on the words, and in one hasty motion, she jumped to her feet in a fighting position facing the man. "And you," she told the vampire, "are going to let us free or _die!_ I will not bargain with a demon like you!"

"You will get yourself killed." He said matter-of-factly. No trace of concern crossed his features, "How will Luísa live without you? Or will she come to me?"

"_Bastard!!_" Arin's eyes flared as she launched upon the man with all the fury she could muster. A mighty and shattering yell erupted from her as she attempted to land her strike brutally.

However, she was stopped, just as abruptly, with a grab to the stomach.

This was no petty attack. The man had actually dug his fingers into her belly and held fast. Arin was struggling to breathe and was wide-eyed. A twist of his hand sent her screaming, clawing at the monster's face for him to release her. One punch to the face made Arin sprawl to the ground, numb.

As she crumpled down, the man pursued with fierce anger, "I thought you were more intelligent than this, Arin. So you wish to be punished over and over for your stupidity!"

Just as he was to unleash his power upon the nearly motionless girl below him, the shadows opened up. One of the women seemed to fly from the corner and clenched his raised arm. Quickly, she spoke in a language Arin could not comprehend, the man listening intently. From across the room she could hear Luísa gasp.

"It's Latin." She said half dazed, "She told him to spare you, so there would be enjoyment later."

Arin cursed under her breath as she started to rise. Quite obviously, the woman convinced him, as he nodded and the other women flooded the room. With their cackling laughs, they seized Arin and dragged her off with much resistance to the edge of the room, and kept her low.

Luísa almost rose to go to her but stopped. She realized it was part of his plan.

"What do you want me to do?" Luísa nearly growled at him.

The vampire smirked in triumph as he made a broad gesture with his hands. Responding to that movement, one of the women who were holding down Arin vanished once more, and pushed forth from the morphing walls two other girls. Smaller in size and age than the two lovers, the girls had scanty rags of clothes and were bound by steel collars and chains and the throat. They were led without resistance up to him. He stroked one of the children's pale colored hair and spoke.

"Now listen to me closely," he commanded with a sweet voice, "go to her, and do your purpose."

The man motioned to Luísa and the girls went forth without a word. Upon the covers they climbed, and began making their way to her.

"You cannot seriously expect me to do this!" she argued, angered and inching back by the moment, "This is not what you wanted before!"

"And so you pay for troubling me. Think of it as a handling charge." He chuckled, amused at his own intended pun.

Panic and confusion ran through Luísa's features as the two girls proceeded to lean upon her innocently. Seductive motions and expressions tormented the larger female. Temptation soared through her as she gave a glare to the vampire, and gazed back at the children.

Then, a chuckle broke the tense, silent air.

"You can't beat us like this." Arin laughed, though still held within the double arm-lock the women had her entrapped, "Our love is much more powerful than your prepubescent sluts!

"Luísa, don't worry about them. Fulfill the promise you made, and I'll be here for you!" Arin nodded to her love, and then threw her head down, as if avoiding the sight she saw before her.

For simply a moment Luísa paused to admire her lover's strength but still she found it noteworthy. Her love for the imprisoned girl only increased as she knew, then, she had nothing to lose.

With no regret, she pushed the girls down and came at them lustfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah..this took awhile to come out XD Enjoy, comments/reviews are welcome.

* * *

One could almost feel the heat coming from the room as the scene upon the covers of the bed, quite literally, unfolded.

Cries and moans erupted from the two bedside whores. It was all they were useful for, and Luísa took full advantage of this fact. Across the room, her real lover stood trapped within demon-spawn women of the vampire's design. Arin held neither pleasure nor repulsion at such a scene, but continued to stare down at the floor, not wishing to see what was happening before her. _If only it was over…_

Arin would not get her wish any time soon, for Luísa was far from finished with the two girls, as the beast near them had decreed. He would get his full satisfaction from the erupting tale, as he had been promised foolishly by Arin's love.

More passionate responses came from the light-haired sluts, then. The grand finish was imminent. Both of the two girls had reached the point of ultimate pleasure, their muscles contorting and twisting within it; their body heat radiating to its full extent.

The vampire was already moving. By the time the second girl had issued her largest scream, he had pushed Luísa aside and practically fell upon her with raging emotion. His teeth sunk into her collarbone, crushing it, all the while drinking up the flooding blood that came from within her. Damage to her chest was so great, she could not even yell as the bones collapsed. When he was finished with the girl, she was sheet white and lifelessly limp within his hands; he tossed her hollowed corpse to the ground.

The other child that had been weak since her great release still sat nearly lifeless in exhaustion. Being completely loyal to her powerful, Undead master, she neither moved nor resisted when he came at her finally. Indeed, Luísa could not hear her whimper as he gathered up her head, cleanly snapped her neck and tore enough skin apart to drink comfortably.

This feeding was even longer, though why, the horrified watcher Luísa could not understand. He fell fully into this feast. After he was finished at the throat, he ripped at her chest, as if attempting to feed from her heart itself. Of course, his teeth took full advantage of the fount.

By this time, Luísa had slipped from the covers of the bed and stepped away as quickly, though as discretely, as she could muster.

The women around Arin looked warily at the escaping girl. They did not know whether to apprehend her or to let her be. Shifting in their place, Arin knew that their hold upon her would soon weaken, and that would be her time to break free.

But for the moment, all she could do was watch helplessly as the vampire rose from the now-dead child and turn to face.

"Monster." Arin hissed defiantly when the beast stepped down from the covers.

"Yes; _this _is how I live," he replied proudly, fiercely. When he stepped closer, Arin could clearly see his eyes glowed a somehow malevolent pink, "I could use the blood of animals, or of evildoers, of course. But what I love is the life of innocents; how their souls burn with their unanswered prayers and dreams!

"And even more so," he elaborated, loving to hear himself speak, "in a fit of passion and ecstasy is greater still. After making love, I've found that their blood is intoxicated with divine peace. Their innocence is laughable."

"And your tainted heart is incurable. You will _die_ when I lay my hands on you!"

"_Diabo_."

Both curses were brushed aside by another laugh.

"Still I am not sated. How unfortunate," he sighed, feigning displeasure, "for I merely wished to have the girls tonight, and save you for later enjoyment. But," His eyes grew ferocious, "your continued resistance has only aided my _lust_."

Arin's eyes narrowed and grew dark as the man took those first steps toward the pair. In obvious fear, Luísa stepped back toward her lover, only to be held fast by yet another woman of the shadows.

On he approached. With a tone that commanded obedience, he ordered, "Ladies, release them. I will come for you later."

With whorish giggles and words in Latin, they stepped back, effectively disappearing into the darkness from whence they appeared.

Arin knew already that the blows were coming, but she could not get to her love in time to halt them. The vampire rushed Luísa, beating her brutally across the face and toppling her to the ground before she could even scream. By the time Arin could secure a protective position holding the downed girl's head, he was upon them.

"Rise, my love." He cooed, somehow gentle after he had struck the girl, "Your fate awaits."

"My fate does not lie with you!" Instinctively she clutched Luísa's prone form. She had been knocked cold from the mere force of the monster's blow and lay limp in the girl's arms, already bruising, "Nor does hers!"

He chuckled at her resistance. With moves far beyond Arin's realm of understanding, he forced her from the ground and her lover with merely his mind. The telekinetic force held her fast, well enough for the beast to step up to her and grasp her prone throat with eager fingers.

"You stubborn fool." His grip tightened and choked her with ease, "Very soon you'll learn why you should hold your tongue!"

"Will I?" Arin struggled to reply, "I thought you wished to kill us and leave our bodies for your sluts."

"You?" The man echoed her words with amusement. He looked down to the girl on the ground and back up to Arin, "Never you, for your spirit and blood are far too valuable to dismiss.

"But her, you ask?" he continued, offering a ruthless kick to Luísa. Arin fought against his mental energy with all her might, trying in vain to be released from his grip, "She was mere passing amusement, something to entertain myself with as I learned more about your grace. For you will be mine, my love, only mine."

Arin could only offer a hiss and a whispered curse as he finished:

"And your lover will die."


	9. Chapter 9

Late night writing FTW. XD Enjoy, everybody.

* * *

"You seem confused. What's wrong, my little whore?" he taunted, enjoying her pain. 

Flames burned within Arin's being. Her anger was reaching a climax, and her struggling was gaining hold. However, the beast released more of his hidden strength and smothered Arin's chances of breaking free.

"Why do you resist?" The vampire questioned, "Don't you realize your defeat is inevitable?"

"Disgraceful son-of-a-bitch!" Arin spat, twisting around in his grip so she could speak clearly. She was far from defeated, she thought.

With his easy hold, she lifted both her legs up and pounded them into his groin. Pains shot through the Undead beast as he released the girl and stepped backward. Arin fell clumsily to the ground and rolled back onto her feet. Before the vampire could realize, she barreled into him at the hips, and toppled him over.

Without hesitation and moving in blind desperation, Arin plunged two fingers into each of the creature's eyes, causing blood to spurt from the wounds and a painful cry to erupt from the vampire. She twisted each hand counterclockwise, increasing his pain tenfold and then yanking them out. Due to her primal fury, she was not near finished. With a tightened fist, she smashed into the man's cheekbones, only not crushed because of his preternatural strengths. Still, it caused more pain to the already incapacitated monster. A palm to the throat made him spit up and gag, while a brutal barrage of kicks once she had lifted herself from him forced him into a fetal position of ultimate weakness.

Then all exploded into motion.

The man seemed to seep pure energy from his very soul as Arin was blown backward by an unseen force, easily taking her down to the ground. She was then met with a bloodied creature's face centimeters from her own. His lifeblood dripped upon her and began to tingle and burn.

"Do you feel it, love?" His voice was not his own at that moment; it had gained a demonic hiss. His eyes, though the irises could not even be seen through the gore, glowed orange now, "My acidic blood; do you forget so easily?"

The horrible dismemberment Arin had completed did nothing to relinquish his power. Indeed, it seemed that his abilities only increased. She could not get out from under him.

A blow suddenly to his face tossed him from his position. Arin took this opportunity and scrambled to her feet and away from the scene. She looked up to see the bruised and dazed Luísa, one who had acted purely on instinct when she saw her lover in peril. The fighter gave silent thanks to the help as they both looked on to the vampire stilled on the ground.

The click of a blade shocked them both, as he willed himself to rise like a zombie-wraith. In his hands was what looked to be a ceremonial dagger, with glowing runes about the blade and the hilt made of black steel.

"Do I need say it?" He huffed, out of breath and wrath increasing by the moment, "_You will suffer for your resistance!_"

Like a rabid dog, he tried once again to leap upon Arin, but her experience with him was far too clear in her mind. She jumped to the side, dragging Luísa with her all the while, and then practically flew again as the monster rebounded upon them.

In a fit of courage or pure foolishness, Arin shoved her lover out of the range of danger and when the vampire lunged at her, she caught his arms within her own hands. She kept the piercing blade out of the way. Her feet were dug in against the ground in efforts to refuse the man's advance over her. Quickly, she realized that her hold was slipping. He was able to free the hand without a weapon and thrust it at the girl, in attempts to subdue her. A snap backward of her head effectively foiled that action, but not with clipping the child's face and leaving harsh red lines of where his nails had struck. She could feel her own blood working its way out of the open cuts.

She realized then she had to work swiftly or the beast would gain the upper hand. An elbow to the mouth would have broken a mortal's teeth, but it simply pushed his head back to great lengths. With this advantage, she twisted his hand back where the joint would not turn, and smashed down on his elbow, successfully hearing a distinctive_crack_ of bone. The dagger dropped in Arin's waiting palm.

A hasty, unbalanced move was made imprudently by Arin then; she lunged at the prone man, thinking a clean victory at hand. She aimed for his heart.

One sudden twist of the shoulder blocked such an effort, but not with a deep puncture in the opposite side. The dagger bit deep, even deeper still as Arin twisted it in its place and then yanked it from its hold. Without time for hesitation, the girl leaped again for his vital jugular, but was viciously deflected by a punch to the face, causing her to stagger back for a moment.

Unfortunately, it was all the monster needed.

Another punch to the stomach followed, easily doubling over the smaller combatant. He snatched Arin by her hair, struck her once more in her gut with a knee, and punched her in the temple. She collapsed in a heap upon the ground.

He kneeled to retrieve his weapon, regaining some sanity in the victory. His bloodied eyes nearly healed during the struggle, though their orange glow had only slightly diminished.

Arin would not let go of the blade.

The man tried to tug it from her grasp but gained nothing for his efforts. Somehow, the half-conscious child's grip held true. Though her breathing came in but hoarse gasps and the pulsing in her ears was relentless, her determination did not falter.

"Show this much energy in bed, love." He growled in pursuit. Once again, he pulled on the dagger.

In an unbelievably quick motion, Arin switched the direction of the blade to face toward the ceiling of the room, and pulled on the already cracked arm of the vampire. He came toppling forward, just as she struggled to lift herself up. And straight through the left side of the beast did the dagger taste.

All time slowed down at that very second. From the sidelines of this battle, Luísa could hear the pained gurgle of blood erupt from the vampire's mouth. He snatched at the blade, trying to stem the flow of the burning liquid. It seemed like he was stripped of all his supernatural powers, then.

For in Arin's hands, held the life of an Immortal.

If any pleading words slipped from his lips then, they were smothered by the warrior's mighty cry of anger. She spun to face her opponent, lunged deeper with the dagger's edge, and pushed the creature over onto the carpet below. Straddling her victim, she created dozens of holes in his chest as she pounded the short sword into his body. Each puncture brought form renewed screams from the fiend, but if Arin heard them, she did not show it openly.

"Feel the pain of your prey, demon!" she screamed through the gore, "Feel the bite of _death!_"

Blood splattered and seeped onto the dark carpet below, but still Arin did not halt. She knew not at what point the vampire would die; she simply kept stabbing until he lay quite still, silver eyes eternally wide with a now-listless stare.

The room grew quiet. Arin's frenzy was complete.

Another cry cut through the silence, one of the girl's lover, Luísa. Across the room, she bounded up to the bloodied girl and screamed:

"_Meu __deus! _You've saved us both! I don't know how you did it!"

"Do you think I have any better idea how I did either? It was blind rage," She kicked the corpse with a fleeting thought, to make sure it was lifeless, "That's all."

Arin let the dagger slip to the floor. She didn't know whether to be overjoyed about their victory or simply horrified. Luísa made that decision in the next moment as she jumped up and down with Arin's hands in her own.

A shuffling behind them made her still her lover quickly. She spun and faced a half dozen of the shadow women from only minutes previous. They leered at the girls angrily.

"Damn it all." Arin cursed under her breath.

* * *

Woah, getting close to the end! XP Comments and reviews are welcome and appreciated. Thank you :) 


	10. Chapter 10

Last one, enjoy, my friends. :)))

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Luísa questioned her lover in a hushed whisper as they stood frozen, surrounded by the shadow women. 

Arin could provide no answer as she clutched the girl next to her protectively. Instinctively, she kneeled for the blade she had dropped only a moment ago, but found no prize. Quicker than she could've realized, the bedside whores had taken the bloodied corpse of the nameless fallen vampire from sight, along with Arin's only hope for a weapon. Again, she cursed to herself silently.

"What's wrong? Angered that your _stallion _was killed, slaughtered by a mere mortal girl?" Arin used the taunt to hide the uneasy edge to her voice. This was only to stall the inevitable. The women seemed to have matching expressions then, ones of hatred. They were falling for it. "What will you do now that he is gone? Is your very existence for naught? Or will you find another sex partner to satisfy your unearthly lusts?"

An inhuman hiss came from one of the women as she jumped at Arin. She was more than ready for the attack and kicked the demon square in the midsection. Easier to defeat than it seemed, the woman dissipated into a black clump of smoke. However, before she could celebrate this discovery, another of the group was already upon Luísa, facing off against her and then jumping similarly to the whore who had attacked Arin. Luísa, no novice to the violence around her used her nails to rake the face of the woman. Surprisingly, this also created a smoke cloud out of the creature. Arin had renewed hope, then.

One more came at the two of them, one that had slipped around to catch their backs. Arin was the quicker of the two defenders, and used her hands to block the woman's scratching nails. They dug fiery lines down the girl's arms but did nothing to slow her follow up attack, jabbing the demon square in the face. Again, it turned to smoke.

The remaining women looked warily at the girls. From the quick defeat of their comrades, they made no hasty moves towards them anymore. Then, before any in the room could retaliate, one of the attackers stepped up, calmly and spoke.

"That's quite enough," Her tone showed absolute authority, though she looked no different than the ones surrounding her, "You need not prove yourselves any further."

"What do you want from us? Speak quickly or I will destroy you as well!" Arin ordered, gaining confidence with each of her spoken words.

The creature chuckled, "I doubt it, foolish girl. Our ranks are endless. We are here for the body, nothing more. The actions of my sisters were provoked only by your words. It is your fault that your arm now bears bleeding wounds."

"And now that you have his cadaver?" Luísa asked, ignoring her last statement.

"You are free to leave as you desire," The woman remarked, looking to the still-morphing walls, "Though I bid you fare luck discovering a way out."

"So you leave us to rot." Arin spat bitterly.

"Not at all. I do not wish for your presence here any more than you. If you only acted civil, I would have led you out of this hellhole personally."

_Hellhole?_ Luísa's lover thought to herself, but was rudely interrupted by the prying words of the woman.

"I call it that simply for your convenience. It is from _her_ thoughts that this castle is shaped, and so it is from her mind that I draw my words. Realize I cannot speak your language regularly."

"Of course; you are deaf to modern speech. Is that why you speak a dead tongue?" Luísa probed, apparently too far judging on the woman's reaction.

"Inconsequential. You will leave here under our watchful eye or suffer my wrath." She explained.

Arin scoffed at such a notion. "If I was able to defeat your master, what idea came into your head that _you_ will be able to take me down?"

The woman smiled a spine-tingling grin. "He was only one foe. We are limitless. You will tire and fall long before our magic ceases to function."

"Magic?" Arin laughed defiantly.

"Let us _leave_ before we have to do battle again." Luísa suggested to her love, tugging on her arm slightly. She then addressed the head of the band, "Will you guide us out now? Like you said, we do not wish to stay here much longer."

"Though your actions were rude and barbaric, I cannot argue with your words. I will indeed show you out, if you allow me to enter your mind a final time." She told them, spreading her hands out slowly.

"For what reason?" Luísa asked worriedly.

"I need a location to leave you, so that you may never find this place. It is _our_ domain now."

"How kind of you not to drop us in a ditch." Arin mumbled.

"Silence!" The woman demanded, and Luísa felt the invading presence in her thoughts.

In the next moment, all went dark around them, and both of the girls felt as if they were being dragged from their very bodies.

_Enjoy your journey, brave warriors._ The woman's voice echoed in their thoughts, _Slayers of the Undead and killers of my oppressor. _

Suddenly, everything went dead silent, and there it stayed for more than the girls would have desired.

They awoke right where they had met before the beast had come to them. Luísa's computer was still on, and the moon had not fully risen. The room was dim, the bright colors hushed by the night's soft glow.

Arin lay upon the bed, with Luísa leaning at her bedside, still on the ground. Groggily, she shook her love and woke the still-slumbering girl.

"What the hell happened?" Arin asked her lover as Luísa rose from the sleep. The girl stood, and then embraced the fighter.

"I don't care; we're alive. We were taken by a vampire and lived through it! I can't believe we did it!"

"And neither will anyone else. It is our tale to withhold." Arin lamented.

Ever the realist, Luísa had realized this before anyone else could. She offered a helpless laugh.

"Well, at least it was a good adventure, as you call it."

"Not yet," Arin smirked, pulling the girl down to her and smothering her with her lips. She pulled back, "I did not get _my_ share of your promise."

Luísa again offered a laugh and a warm smile. She joined her love upon the covers, and in another embrace.

"_Diabo._" She whispered in Arin's ear playfully.

"Your nightmare." The girl replied, and came down eagerly upon her lover.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed my story, and final reviews and comment are very, very appreciated. You're all awesome and I hope you'll enjoy my other tales in the future. Bai bai!

* * *


End file.
